villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
U.N.K.N.O.W.N.
"The Council of Balance believes that they can hold back The Unknown? No, it is The Unknown that holds back itself. We as a group, us Avatars, are mere fragments of True Power." ~U.N.K.N.O.W.N. U.N.K.N.O.W.N. (The Masked Man) is an Avatar of The Unknown, and an Ascended Spirit of seven broken souls, which were all shattered at one point by Kaede; though had no idea of the repercussions of the eventual creation of a new being that The Unknown constructed piece by piece. Though it was too late for it to be figured out of this otherwordly abomination, it has constantly sought out knowledge to unbind The Unknown from its prison; though it believes that The Unknown is already powerful enough to do so. History Starting out, Kaede used as constantly as possible, a way to manipulate souls, and in doing so, shattered pieces of very powerful souls. In doing so, The Unknown gathered these pieces, eventually creating a new 'soul' from seven different souls. With its creation, U.N.K.N.O.W.N. became an Avatar of The Unknown and essentially a sentient being, with the simplistic goal of releasing The Unknown. Era I Shadow of Death Era II Personality U.N.K.N.O.W.N. as a being seems to be a rather calm individual at all times, with ungodly patience. As well as one to flaunt its knowledge in what it knows and has taught itself. Stoic at most moments, it tends to wear masks with question marks, as if trying to hide its identity, and will at most times, remain in an intangible form, so as it cannot be damaged or harmed. Being masked, and referred to more as the Masked Man, it goes about in a condescending manner to almost all forms of life, no matter how powerful they are. It tends to point and poke fun at those it believes are weaker than the Unknown and will stop at nothing to free said being. The Masked Man also tends to point certain things out, as if being rude. Speaking to Secrets, saying that they cannot feel their opposite, and ridiculing any abstract or conceptual being that controls a certain aspect of life, seemingly making fun of existence and inexistence in itself. Powers *Intangibility/Spectral Form - Seems to go hand in hand, as when to attack, it becomes solid *Interstellar Teleportation - Teleportation depending upon cosmic forces *Chain Weaponry - Uses chains as a weapon *Gravitational Control - Uses the powers of gravity to its advantage *??? - One of the three powers bestowed upon it by The Unknown *??? - Second of the three powers bestowed upon by The Unknown *??? - Third of the three powers bestowed upon it by The Unknown Appearance Though it is simple, U.N.K.N.O.W.N. is normally dressed in a black cloak, wearing a white mask that had a large question mark upon it. The left eye is green and the right eye is purple, what this means is unknown. It also has been created out of pieces of souls, therefore, making it an Insignificant. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Major Antagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyers